Missed
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Chiba keeps missing his target and goes to practice at the shooting arcade his sister works at. Wrote fast and im procrastinating my english homework


It's gym class and they're out looking for targets.

"On your left." The boy with long bangs says shooting a bullseye.

"Nice shot Chiba." His partner Hayami Rinka says

They keep moving and end up meeting Karma and Rio who got partnered.

The snipers look over seeing the devil duo.

Karma "Well if it isn't our favorite sniper ship~?"

Neither of the two snipers show any emotion or say anything.

Rio "I'm surprised you don't get distracted Chiba-San? Rinka's really cute~ and considering how close you two always are~?"

A paintball flies past the blond hair.

"My bad. My hand slipped." Chiba says coolly.

Rinka smirks noticing the dash of red in the blond hair.

Rinka perks up "Chiba 3 miles. Uphill. Mach 6. 3:00. 10 seconds till out of range."

Without missing a beat Chiba fires his gun at where she said.

Meanwhile the target

Korosensei yells as his tentacle us shot off "CHIBA YOUR SUPPOSED TO USE PAINTBALLS NOT ANTI-SENSEI BULLETS!!!!"

Chiba fires a few more shots that Korosensei dodges and gets out of range.

Chiba lowers his gun "Tck. I got 1 tentacle."

"Nice." Rinka compliments as they arm bump.

Chiba glances at the two devils.

Rinka taps Chiba's shoulder and motions to an area. Chiba nods and they walk off.

Rio "Can they say more than 3 lines…"

Karma shrugs "He mumbles sneaky comments sometimes during class. Actually kinda funny sometimes. Chiba throws way more shade than you'd think."

Rio laughs they continue the game.

Chiba and Rinka walk in silence.

Chiba spots a target and misses a bulleye.

Rinka notices.

Chiba looks confused and shoots the next target. Missing completely.

"That never happens." He says as his partner shoots bullseye.

Rinka "You alright?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. I'm fine."

Next time he barely hits it.

The next is barely again.

And again.

Rinka's starting to worry for her partner.

Chiba "You don't have to say it. I know. I'm going to the shooting arcade after school today."

Rinka nods "Alright."

"Hayami?" He says quietly "I need to practice alone today. I can't shoot with you until I'm back to normal."

Rinka looks upset but nods "Alright. Don't forget though. We're partners. You're probably just getting sick. We did practice in rain for probably to long remember."

"Yeah. That's probably it."

They continue the game and his aim is shaky.

The class ends and they go back to locker rooms to change.

Rinka goes to her locker and starts changing. She puts her skirt back on and starts to button her shirt but stops "He missed…" she says quietly.

Rio "Huh?"

Rinka shakes her head and buttons her shirt the rest of the way "Nothing. Just thinking about the match."

Rio nods and smirks "You're boyfriends aim is sharp as ever. He managed to hit one of Korosensei's tentacles just by your directions. You two sure do make a great pair."

Rinka "He's not my boyfriend and something definitely up with him."

"Huh?"

"All day he was fine but during the match he started getting weird. More nervous than usual. His aim was visibly shaky."

Rio smirks and texts Karma that as she says "He was probably distracted."

"Chiba's never distracted. He never misses either. He hasn't completely missed the target all year. Korosensei doesn't count cause everyone misses. Which makes it even weirder. Chiba hit Korosensei even though my calculations were a little off. But he couldn't hit a stationary target 30 meters away?! Not even when we go practice together does he miss something like that!"

Rio smirks "Do you know what he's doing today after school?"

"He's going shooting alone."

"Or so he thinks! Me, you, and Karma are gonna go spy on him to watch his progress!"

Rinka crosses her arms "Absolutely not. We are not going to spy on Chiba."

After school

Rinka "Why are we spying on Chiba."

Karma "To see why he's different. We can't find out if we don't follow."

Rio nods "Right and we need to disguise ourselves."

She takes Rinka's hair down.

Karma "You look like Bitch-sensei."

Rinka goes to shoot him but stops.

Rio ties her own hair up and pulls out 3 pairs of glasses.

Rinka's against it but ends up going along.

They follow Chiba to the shooting arcade and watch from a table while they eat some nachos.

Chiba shoots and hits bullseye every time.

Rinka "I don't get it? He's fine. Except I know that look… he's overthinking again…"

The two devils look at her then at the boy.

"He has the same expression as always." Rio states

Rinka sighs "No. His bangs. And his slight frown."

"He always frowns."

"and his bangs look the same."

"No they're bunched up. Oh no. He's getting upset…"

Chiba grits his teeth and shoots again hitting bullseye every time again.

One of the workers go over to him "Hey sharp shooter? You're back alone this time? Where's the girl?"

Chiba sighs "I needed to practice alone Nee-san. Why are you here. You said you weren't working today."

His sister smiles "I got called in. Anyway what happened with your girlfriend?"

Rinka notices the blush on his cheeks as he says "She's not my girlfriend…"

His sister spots Rinka from the corner of her eye and mental notes to go over there next.

"Say? Ryuu how come your so upset?"

He pouts "I'm not upset."

"Upset cause your girlfriend's not with you right now?"

He misses the target.

His sister smirks "Take that as a yes? You've missed a lot of shots it looks like? Wanna challenge?"

"Nee-Chan shouldn't you go back to work."

"It's my lunch break. I still have like 50 minutes."

Chiba sighs "If I win your doing my chores for the rest of the month."

His sister smirk "If I win you have to tell Hayami the truth."

He blushes deeply "You aren't gonna win…"

They start shooting.

Karma "Sounds like that's his sister?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. That's his older sister Rukia. She's the one that told us about this place when she applied. We've been shooting here and getting discounts since."

Rio "Sounds like you know a lot about his family~?"

Rinka blushes "Not really. I just know Rukia-san cause she works here we were here a lot."

The two devils smirk and the gun shots stop.

Rukia sighs "Geez little bro? You really don't wanna tell her do you?"

Chiba looks at the target "I can't risk it. Not now."

Rukia rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair pushing his bangs out of his face "You need to tell her at some point."

He blushes pushing her away and fixing his bangs "Stop doing that. What if someone saw!"

Karma "Saw?"

Rinka "His eyes…"

The devils look lost. Maybe trying to tease them would be easier if they understood the two.

Rukia starts teasing her brother and grabs his school bag pulling out a green notebook.

Chiba tries to grab it but Rukia laughs and dodges him opening it to look at his drawings.

Chiba "Nee-san!! Give that back!!"

The three assassins watch speechlessly as the two siblings fight.

Rinka smiles _'cute…'_ she thinks to herself.

Rukia "Oh what's this? Ryuu really?!" She starts laughing and Chiba blushes putting the book back in his bag "You're hopeless little bro!"

"Shut up Nee-san!!! Or I'll tell Tadashi your the one who broke his truck! And I'll tell Senna that you took her doll!"

Rio and Karma look at Rinka for an explanation.

Rinka sighs "He has two younger siblings. He's mentioned them a few times…"

Karma slides Rio his phone.

Rio take it and looks at the picture. It's of a drawing in his notebook.

Karma gives her look that says "there's more"

Rio swipes through the pictures seeing that almost all have something to do with Rinka.

Rio smirks giving him his phone back.

(Headcanon that 99% of Karma's photos are blackmail stuff)

Karma nods and the three continue to watch the siblings.

Rukia grabs his head messing up his hair again "You denial dumbass!! Say it!!"

"Fuck you Nee-San no way!!"

Rukia pokes him with the gun "What will it take for you to say it?"

He smirks "Killing a super creature"

To anyone normal that'd be an impossible standard.

Rio "If we weren't in the E class…"

Karma pokes Rinka "Sounds like you could find out before the end of the school year~"

Rinka blushes and listens to the siblings again.

Rukia puts her hand on her hips "Well good luck coming up with an excuse for your shitty shooting. Seriously you're trash right now."

He frowns knowing he's not near his best "I know. I just have a lot going on Nee-san. Go away before I shoot you."

She rolls her eyes "With the way you are now? You can't-"

Before she can finish Chiba has her hands behind her back and his fingers to her head like a gun

"What was that Nee-chan? You were calling me trash? Implying that I'm weak? That I can't take you on?" He lets go and his classmates feel the bloodlust in his hidden eyes.

Rinka starts to get up to stop her partner but her classmates hold her down.

Rinka knows that look. If he doesn't stop hell could break lose.

Rukia "Oh? You think you're high and mighty? You're weak Ryuunosuke. You're weak and stupid. As expected from a class E student. I can kill you."

Rinka "You two have to get out of here. Now."

"Why?"

"This is interesting?"

Ryuu smirks "Kill." He chuckles and tilts his head "You don't know what it means to kill."

His sister falls pale backing away after seeing the bloodlust in his eyes.

Rinka "Shit. I got this."

She jumps over the table and grabs Chiba's arm.

Chiba looks at her with an intense bloodlust gaze.

Rinka "Chiba. I need help with the math homework. Can I borrow your notes?"

The bloodlust fades and he blushes slightly "Oh? Um sure Hayami."

He goes to his bag and hands her his notebook.

Rinka smiles "Also? Sorry I know you said you wanted to practice but you can help me study too? Korosensei said he's giving us a next tomorrow. If not I can ask Karma."

Chiba smiles "Alright. Let's go to either your place or Isogai's cafe."

She nods and gets her bag from the table she was at. Rio and Karma are hidden beneath the table.

Next day

Pe

Target practice

Chiba shoots the small target from 10 miles away and smiles.

"I'm back." He says quietly

Rinka holds out her arm and he bumps it with his

End

 _I feel like he's gone a little crazy before so Rinka knows how to handle him._


End file.
